User blog:PolarTem/SpongeBob's Fanon Wiki: The Movie - Official Trailer 1
(the trailer starts in an apocalyptic Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob walks through the dark town and passes a sign with Plankton’s face on it that states “Plankton - a name you can trust” and then he finally reaches Plankton’s gloomy castle, he knocks) Karen: (answers the door, dressed as a maid) Oh, it’s you SpongeBob. What do you want? SpongeBob: I just wanted to talk things through with Plankton, y’know. Karen: Sorry, no can do. (she pulls down a lever, opening a hole in the floor which SpongeBob’s fall into, ending up in the castle’s dungeon, Plankton appears on a screen) Plankton: (ecstatic) HAVE A NICE TIME, YOU DAMN FOOL! (maniacally laughs) (It is revealed that the sequence was merely a page on SBFW) (DedodatedWumbo adds a ‘Patrick Approved’ template to the page) (The PI and Monorail Films logos are shown side-by-side) Mr. Krabs: What the barnacle-brain do you think you’re doing? You outright forgot to show up to work this mornin’! SpongeBob: I’m sorry, Mr. Krabs, I’m just so addicted to this website! Patrick: We’re addicted too! Mr. Krabs: Fortnite's a con, SpongeBob! SpongeBob: (while he says this, scenes from the film quickly play) We're not playing Fortnite! We're writing fanfiction! Mr. Krabs: You’re writing fanfiction, and you’re getting paid?! SpongeBob: Well actually…- Mr. Krabs: I gotta get an account on this! Sandy: Someone’s gotta tell him that we’re not getting paid for this. GET READY... (Anti-Spandy75 direct messages FryCookDaBest) Anti-Spandy75: So, you know this ‘Kelpy G’ dude? Don't you think he's been acting a bit strange lately? FryCookDaBest: -_- Please just give your conspiracies a rest, Sandy. Anti-Spandy: But I think I’m on to him! FOR THE MOVIE EVENT OF THE YEAR... Kelpy G: NoW gO aNd SuPpOrT mY cRaT rEqUeSt! GraniteToast1992: Anything you wish, Master Dictator Kelp. CrazySponge: I will fan you down forever! BECAUSE IF SPONGEBOB N' STUFF CAN GET A MOVIE, SO CAN THESE GUYS! Kelpy G: HOW DID YOU BREAK INTO MY HOUSE?! CrazySponge: Well, I’m one of the three users who are writing this movie, which means that I know everything that happens and, also, I can go anywhere I want! Kelpy G: Movie?! CrazySponge: Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone this. (Quietly) I am totally going to tell everyone this. Kelpy G: Okay then… GRANITETOAST AND SBFW'S BEST FEMALE WRITER PRESENTS... Sandy: Why are you closed today? Mr. Krabs: Today’s child benefits day. (excited) I’m gonna be rich! Sandy: But you’re not a parent! Mr. Krabs: That’s not what the government thinks. SPONGEBOB'S FANON WIKI: THE MOVIE FryCookDaBest: Can we please just get back to the task at hand? Kelpy G’s TAKEN OVER! TheJasbre202: He took away everyone’s rights! CrazySponge: oof PolarKey: He poisoned our water supply, burned our crops and delivered a plague upon our houses! CrazySponge: oof SpongeBot678: And he’s currently raiding my Discord server! PolarKey: you could just kick him SpongeBot678: oh yeah CrazySponge: oof PolarKey: WILL YOU PLEASE STOP SAYING ‘OOF’! 'COMING THIS YEAR... CrazySponge: oof Category:Blog posts